Who You Callin' Garbage?
Who You Calling Garbage? '''or '''Who You Callin' Garbage is the 5th episode of Season 1 of Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (TV series). Synopsis Flint Lockwood builds a machine that can take out the garbage, but the robot goes awry and thinks that everyone in Swallow Falls is garbage. Plot The Episode Begins With Flint Showing Off His "Inventions" (Lasers Soap, Come-here mirror) To Everyone. But, all his inventions are not interested by the town. Then, Tim (Flint's Dad) tells Flint to do his chores which is to take out the Garbage. This gives Flint an Idea to make a robot that takes out the Trash. It's called the "Flint Lockwood Garbage Go Bye Bye Robot" (Or Refered To The Fans Of The Show "Garbage Robot" or "Trash-Bot"). The Robot (Voiced by Evany Rosen) is a success. But, Tim didn't like the idea thinking there are simpler solutions to take out the trash than to invent a robot collecting the garbage. Flint (hearing this) becomes upset with his dad. The Robot gets a bit of an attitude and starts thinking everyones counts as garbage. He then moves Steve, Brent, Mayor Shelbourne and all the town people to a garbage island. Sam sees this and warns Flint. He doesn't believe her, saying she's on team dad (Tim). However, when he sees the robot vacuums Sam and move her to the island, he agrees with some of her point. At the garbage island, Steve is feared by Mayor Shelbourne and he starts taking order from Steve and commands everyone to do what Steve wants. Flint walks around Swallow Falls and sees nobody except him. Realizing his fault, he agrees with his dad. The robot sees Flint and dashes toward Flint (whilst Hikri Sentai Maskman by Hironobu Kageyama plays). He tried to invent new ideas to protect himself from the robot. Tim (who wasn't move to the island yet) advises Flint to not over think things. But, after reaching, the robot vacuumed Tim to the garbage island. After that, the robot tries to vacuums Flint. Flints struggles to not being vacuumed by the robot. But then, it insults Flint in which gives him an idea to call out the Come-here mirror (by learning the word look at you) and lets the robot sees itself. Upon knowing that it was made out of cheap mechanic, the robot vacuums itself to the garbage island. Back at the island, Sam is being offered as a gift to Steve. However, when the FLGGBBR moved to the island, Steve destroys it. When the FLGGBBR is destroyed, Mayor Shelbourne proclaimed himself as mayor again. Back at the town, Flint is no longer upset at Tim anymore. He admits his mistakes and Tim accepts. But, Flint's still over thinking things creating a dish washer robot which attacks the father and son. In the end, they's running to avoid the dish washer robot and Flint says he does your(Tim) way next time. Trivia * This is the only time Tim Lockwood interrupts Flint Lockwood talking to himself. * Barry Appearance: Barry makes an appearance at the invention stand when Flint's checking for other inventions. * Pickle also makes an appearance when Flint opens the door. * The FLGGBB has a green pixelated face on his screen that looks very similar to PAMA from Minecraft Storymode. Inventions in this episode * Laser Soap * Space Rod * Rainbow Dust * Come-here Mirror * Reverse Dynamite * Flint Lockwood Garbage Go Bye Bye or "FLGGBB" Song in this Episode * Hikari Sentai Maskman by Hironobu Kageyama Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Guide